The Love of a Goddess
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione is possesed with the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Desire, Aphrodite. How will this change her life? And how will Aphrodite and Hermione react when one boy is immune to their charms
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I thought this story would be cool, because I like the Greek Mythology things. This one is about my favorite goddess, Aphrodite. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hermione walked into the library, bored and confused. This was her inner sanctum, her only resting place. The outside world was not a place for Hermione Granger. She despised the Head Boy, in the Gryffindor common room; everyone was busy snogging with their newest partners. She was the only one boyfriend-less. She wasn't desperate for a boyfriend, but she would sure like one. A nice, sweet guy who likes her for who she is, not who she WANTS to be. She wants to be someone like Lavender, a girl who can get any and every guy. But she can't, she can't bring herself to stoop to that level. 

She walked to the section called "Ancient Muggle Books". She read practically every other book in the library, and had to resort to the muggle books. Not that muggle books were bad! But magical books were better. She scanned through the shelf of old books, old dusty books. One was so dusty, you couldn't even see the title. She blew off the dust with her gentle breath, and saw _Ancient Gods of Muggle Greek_. This caught her interest. She took the book out of the shelf and sat down. The book was grabbed away from her hands. Shocked she took up to turn around to see who was bothering her so, but in her head, she already knew who it was.

"Malfoy," she spat out venomously.

"Granger! What do we have here? _Ancient Gods of Muggle Greek!_ What else could we expect a mudblood reading? You are so pathetic!" laughed out the smirking blonde (A/N: Hey Mrs. Panda Eyes, BLONDE!".

"I didn't even read it yet. Unlike you, I have a brain. I read all the other books in the library and I had to come to this section!" said Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated being so damn emotional.

"Ha! That is what they all say! No person with a social life could read the whole library. Oh WAIT! You don't have a social life. Here take your book you filth," said Draco nastily. With that final comment he left the library cackling his evil laugh.

Hermione was sick of him. She was sick of everything. But she didn't do anything. _I'll do what I normally do. Drown my problems and life in books._ Hermione opened the book and a blinding light shot out. Next thing she knew the light was seeping into her body. Hermione wanted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. The light stopped coming out, but she felt different.

Hermione dropped the book and went to her common room. She didn't say anything to Draco sitting on the couch drinking firewhisky. She walked up to her room and went to the mirror. She nearly passed out from what she saw. No longer was a bushy haystack on her head, there was tamed straight hair falling into ringlets in the bottom. Her breasts looked bigger, and her lips were a bit plumper. She looked exotic and beautiful. She concentrated and looked into the mirror, she felt like she had too. It felt like someone was controlling what she was doing. Hermione stumbled back, startled. In the mirror, a beautiful woman appeared next to her. She had long brown hair, coming down under her waist. Her hair was held up by what looked like a large diamond. Her eyes were bright blue with silver specs, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her figure was beautiful, everything on her body was perfect. Her lips were slightly bee stung, and they were deep pink. She was wearing an old style gown. The black dress contrasted her eyes and clung onto her body gracefully.

"Wh-Who are you?" stuttered Hermione.

"I am Aphrodite! The goddess of love, desire, and beauty. The book you opened was enchanted, I was waiting to be let out. You are possessed by me, whether you like it or not!" said the beautiful sound that was the voice of this goddess.

"But! Wait! You can help me… Since you are the goddess of love, beauty, and desire, I'm sure you can help me attract guys. If you didn't notice, I'm kind of weak in that area," said Hermione, running her hand through her new hair.

"That's what I'm here for. You will have any man you desire, Hermione," said Aphrodite.

The next thing Hermione knew, the woman on her right disappeared into her. Hermione walked to her mirror. She took her wand and her skirt became shorter and her blouse tighter. She wasn't doing anything, it was Aphrodite. Hermione was quite enjoying this makeover…

* * *

10 reviews or no update! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for your reviews. I got many reviews asking if Hermione was going to change in her character, and her appearance as well. My answer is yes! She is, she will be more confident around guys, but she won't become a slutty, ditzy bimbo. She may look different but she is exactly the same from the inside. She will be a bit more confident, but not like, opening her shirt so you can see her boobs. Also, if Hermione DOES act strange, it's Aphrodite's fault, because she can control some of Hermione's action. But Hermione is a strong girl so she can control Aphrodite sometimes, but other times she can't. I hope that explains it! Also, my wonderful reviewers, could you guys review for my story, "Fanfiction: The Musical" because I only have 4 reviews for that and I need 6 more if I want to continue. Please help me out!

Don

* * *

Fat, watery drops of rain plopped down outside of Hogwarts. Lightning flashed across the dark skies then thunder clapped. Hermione sat in her common room, curled up infront of the blazing fire. It had been a couple of hours since Hermione's transformation, but Hermione didn't go outside her common room yet. It was nearly dinner time so she closed her book and placed it on the table.

As she walked down the hall, many heads turned. Everyone was whispering, "Oh my God, Is that Hermione Granger?" Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have felt uncomfortable, but after being possessed by Aphrodite, she was not caring and walking down the hall like she had no care in the world. Hermione always had a little crush on Ron, but by the beginning of 7th year, that little crush died. She tried to avoid Ron. He was nice, yes, he was her friend, yes, but he was always with a different girl. Hermione found it discriminating and disgusting. Harry, on the other hand, had one girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. They were together since the beginning of the year. Harry is really romantic and their relationship is still perfect.

This is where Hermione comes in. She wants a perfect relationship, but she can't get guys to notice her. With Aphrodite here to help, she could probably get any guy in the world! She walked down the Great Hall, with her books in her hands. All heads turned, even the boys in the Slytherin Table. Wolf whistles erupted the halls and whooping. Hermione could feel herself blushing, but she continued to walk down the Great Hall as if she heard nothing. Whatever Aphrodite was doing, it was working!

Hermione sat down infront of Ginny and next to Harry. Ron was two seats away from Ginny, snogging a random girl Hermione didn't know the name of, but as soon as Hermione sat down, Ron broke off from the saliva swap.

"Blimey, Hermione! You've changed!" said Ron, nearly drooling. The girl next to him slapped Ron and walked away. Ron acted as if he didn't feel anything, but still his hand rubbed his cheek. He was still staring at the new Hermione. Hermione might have changed, but from the inside, she was still meek and humble Hermione Granger.

She finished her dinner and walked out of the Hall. By now, there were a trail of guys following her. Seamus Finnigan walked infront of her and leaned against the wall. In a carefree manner he asked, "Hey Hermione babe, want to go out with me?"

Hermione thought about it. She was wondering whether Seamus would be the right man for her. She thought that she didn't know him well enough to judge him just yet, so she told him yes. She wanted to get to know him better.

"Good Choice. Meet me tomorrow at 7 outside infront of the lake," said Seamus. He added a wink and left. The rest of the boys left with a look of defeat on their faces. Hermione walked back to her common room, confidently thinking _Yay! Seamus asked me out. _What she didn't know was that while she was walking to the common room, there was one boy left leaning against the wall around the corner. A certain Slytherin Blond who was shaking his head and saying, "Tut, tut, tut…"

Hermione walked to her room and set her books down. She went to the mirror and admired herself. She concentrated and suddenly Aphrodite appeared next to her. She was braiding her hair when Hermione 'summoned' her.

"Hello Hermione!" said Aphrodite after finishing off braiding her hair.

"Hey Aphrodite! I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. For changing the way I look, for getting me a date, just everything!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, that's why I possessed you," said Aphrodite.

"That's very nice of you. Now if you don't mind, can I tell Ginny about you possessing me?" asked Hermione.

"HERMIONE! Don't you dare! If you tell her then I'll have to go back to the book," said Aphrodite warningly.

"Oh.. ok, then I won't tell. I'll just tell her about the date with Seamus!" said Hermione, still happy.

"Ok…" replied Aphrodite. Hermione turned and Aphrodite turned to go into her. What Hermione didn't see was when Aphrodite's eyes flashed red before she went to Hermione.

Hermione walked up the to the Gryffindor common room. She walked into the room and unto the girl's common room to find Ginny. She found her sitting on the couch gossiping with Lavender about some girl in Ravenclaw. Hermione sat down on the couch near them and cleared her throat. Ginny and Lavender looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hermione!' said the girls simultaneously.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today!" said Hermione.

"What Hermione, you know how much I love gossip!" gushed Lavender.

"Ok, so Seamus asked me out! And I said yes!" said Hermione confidently.

"Seamus! Seamus Finnigan! That's impossible, he's going out with Parvati. I hear they went to third base!" said Ginny.

"But… he asked me out!" said Hermione getting mad.

"Well, I don't know but they claim to be in love with each other. Seamus and Parvati I mean," said Lavender matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to find him now and break off the date. That prat!" said Hermione fuming. She walked out of the common room to go to the main common room. She found Seamus there boasting about how he charmed Hermione into going out with him because of his good looks and 'adorable' accent. Hermione calmly walked towards him.

"Seamus… Hi!" said Hermione in her nicest voice she could manage.

"Hey babe!' said Seamus confidently.

"Well, I heard something…" said Hermione playing with her hair.

"Yes?" asked Seamus.

"I heard that I was going to kick your ass because you are cheating on your girlfriend…" said Hermione smiling.

"Wha-" but before he could finish, Hermione slapped him. He got up to protest but before he could say anything again Hermione kicked him in the stomach. She tripped him and flipped him over so he hit the ground with a great thud. Hermione brushed off her clothes and walked out as if nothing had happened. All the guys were taunting and teasing Seamus because he was 'beat up by a girl'.

_That'll teach him a lesson_ thought Hermione. She walked into the Heads common room to find Draco Malfoy sitting there with his usual glass of Firewhisky.

"I here that Scottish idiot asked you out…" drawled Draco Malfoy without even turning.

"Well he did, but he has a girlfriend so I beat him up for asking me out. Why, are you jealous?" said Hermione. She didn't even know where that last part of her sentence came from. _Aphrodite!_ Now Draco turned around. One of his eyebrows was up and he was smirking.

"You wish…" he said.

* * *

Well.. wadya think:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you my wonderful reviwers! Here is a new chapter for you guys! In the begining, it might be a bit OOC, but I assure you, in the end it goes back to normal!

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, reading a book, suffering defeat. _How good I be so stupid to believe Seamus! He was already going out with Parvati! I'm so mad. I, I, just wish I had someone special. I wish -_, Hermione was broken off of her chain of thoughts when she heard a loud rapping on her door.

"GRANGER! MUDBLOOD! HERMIONE! GET OUT!" shouted Draco in a panic-stricken voice. Hermione rushed outside to see what all the commotion was. There she saw, was a big fire, her whole common room was on fire.

"Dra-Malfoy, you prat! Just put a "Fire-Stopper" spell! What's so hard about that? CONSTO IGNIS!" said Hermione confidently. But her confidence was shot down immediately when she saw that her spell backfired and caused more fire.

"Now look who's so smart!" said Draco with a look of triumph, but then he realized that they were both in danger of burning to death.

"The fire isn't spreading… It's obviously enchanted, I'm going to my room to find some help of some sort!" said Hermione walking towards her room. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. She pulled and pulled, but it seemed super-glued stuck. Draco pushed Hermione aside in an annoyed manner and pulled on the door too. When it wouldn't budge, he shrugged and went to his room. Hermione followed him because she didn't want to sit outside of her room waiting until this whole mess died out!

"What do you think your doing coming into my room?" asked Draco.

"Well, I don't want to wait outside my room, so whether you like it or not, I'm staying in your room," said Hermione while crossing her arms in such a manner that no one could have argued with her.

"Fine fine, just don't touch anything…" said Draco obviously annoyed at this whole situation. Hermione plopped down on the floor and was leaning against the wall when she realized she was hungry.

"I'm hungry…" she whined to the Malfoy sitting on the bed twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't know… Our wands are not working…" said Draco waving his wand and muttering nonsense Latin words under his breath.

(A/N: This is a conversation, It's going like Hermione-Draco, so try not to get confused!)

"Mine isn't working either…"

"I realized…"

"Let's play a game!"

"I don't want to play a game!"

"Oh come on please!"

"Ok Fine, what childish game would you like to play?"

"I want to play Truth or Dare"

"NO! I'm not revealing my uttermost secrets to the Gryffindor Princess!"

"You think I'm a princess?"

"No…"

"I'm hurt…"

"Why are you acting like a damn child?"

"WHY CAN'T I?"

"BECAUSE YOUR 17 FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"WHAT IF I WANT TO ACT LIKE I'M 5!"

"THEN YOU'RE AN EMOTIONAL RETARD!"

"Grr… you drive me insane you… you… butt!" said Hermione, she couldn't think of any other insult.

"BUTT! Ha, you proved to me that your really a goody Gryffindor who has no social life and acts like she's ten!" said Draco in a mock-tone.

"Well at least I don't have a stick up my butt…" said Hermione getting annoyed.

"Is like 'butt' your favorite word?" said Draco sarcastically.

"No, I will not discuss my favorite words… And you still have that stick up your butt!" said Hermione in a sing-song voice.

"You are the silliest, most immature person I have ever dealt with…" said Draco shaking his head.

"How many people have you dealt with?" said Hermione…

"Granger, never knew you were so perverted…" said Draco with one of his eyebrows up.

"Malfoy, the only perverted person here is you, all you do is drink your usual glass of firewhisky and bang girls…" said Hermione.

"Au-contraire! At least I have a social life, mudblood. At least I have girls swooning over me. You don't have anyone…" said Draco in a horrible manner.

"Malfoy, not everyone is as lucky as you to have any and every person they want!" said Hermione quietly with tears starting to flood her eyes.

"You wimp, I bet your going to start crying now, aren't you! So much for Gryffindor bravery!" sneered Malfoy.

"Just leave me alone…" said Hermione. She walked to the corner of the room and sat down, thinking of ways to get out… _Hermione, the only way you can get out is if you kiss him…_ At first, Hermione thought that it was just a silly thought in her head. Then she realized that it was Aphrodite speaking to her. _Aphrodite! You did all this! I'm so mad! But I have to get out of here so I'll do it… _

Hermione got up, she walked to Malfoy and placed her soft lips on his. He was stunned, and before he could do anything, she quickly broke off and ran away. She left the door open, and he saw the fire was no longer there. It had gone and nothing had been damaged. _So the mudblood likes me, eh?_, thought Draco whilst running his hand through his silky, blond hair.

* * *

You like it? REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for your reviews! Highly appreciated! Ok, so, Hermione is going to be OOC but only because of Aphrodite, you'll see in this chapter!

* * *

Hermione awoke with a sudden jerk. Her dream was forgotten. She remembered it had something to do with Aphrodite and Artemis. Suddenly, Aphrodite in her head told her it was nothing. Hermione believed her, still having doubt in her mind. She showered and changed into her uniform. Today was the first day of classes.

She strutted out of her common room, walking like she owned the world. The real Hermione was shut out, it was just Aphrodite in control. She was walking down the hall, into the Great Hall. She took her seat between Harry and Ginny and usual and started nibbling on an apple. Her eyes focused on Draco as she seductively licked the apple juice off her lips. She winked and left the Great Hall, leaving Draco in an entire state of shock. Hermione was having an internal battle, Aphrodite was taking to much control.

_Aphrodite! Stop it! I don't like Malfoy, why did you do that?_

_Hermione, don't question me…I know what I'm doing. _

_No, stop it!_

_No… We will talk no further about this matter_

Hermione decided to give up on the stubborn goddess and decided it would cause her no harm. She walked out to the lake area, she still had 30 minutes until their first class. She saw Dean and Lavender kissing against the tree. Suddenly, Hermione had the sudden urge to get Dean's attention. Hermione walked passed them slowly, she dropped her bag right infront of them, and bent down and made sure Dean could see her breasts. She slowly rummaged through her bag and looked for her wand. She found it and pocketed it. Dean suddenly stopped kissing Lavender and was pulled to Hermione like a magnetic force. Dean came to Hermione and was about to kiss her when Hermione pulled away. She was playing hard to get.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing! Who do you think you are?" asked the enraged Lavender.

"I'm Hermione, bitch. Got a problem?" said Hermione confidently.

"I know who you are you whore, just get away from my boyfriend!" screamed Lavender, attracting attention.

"You know what, he's not my type anyways… Dean, you won't be getting any of this," said Hermione, pointing at her body. "Oh, and by the way, Lavender, calling me a whore won't make you feel any better because you in the inside that I'm way better than you, at least I'm not a whore AND a slut like you, honey!" said Hermione, flipping her hair and leaving. Lavender was left with tears streaming down her face and she went to go find Parvati.

_APHRODITE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! LAVENDER WAS MY FRIEND!_

_Friend? My dear, she was a threat. How can you get guys when she is in the way? She was too big a threat to me, I'm sorry, I had to get rid of her. She is no longer going to act and look like she did before._

_Aphrodite, if you do anything like that again, I'm going to-_

_What can you do? You can't do anything, I've got total control over you, and you can't do anything about it!_

Sadly, Aphrodite was right. When Hermione walked into the potion's classroom, Lavender was wearing a skirt right under knees and her blouse was baggy. She was wearing dark eye make up and had black hair. She was no longer attractive, she still had her beautiful feature, but the excess amount of make up ruined. The real Hermione was pitying the girl while on the outside she smirked when she saw her .

Hermione walked into her common room after potions. She had a free lesson. She looked around the place, not knowing what to do because she had finished her homework in advance. She saw Draco's bottle of firewhisky and went towards it. She got a nearby crystal glass and poured some of the liquid into it. She sat down in her armchair and sipped it, savoring the taste of it. Suddenly the portrait door opened, and Draco came in. Hermione made no efforts to hide the stolen, or should I say borrowed drink.

"What the hell are you doing drinking my firewhisky?"

"Why can't I?"

"It is really expensive, and I'm not going to have mudblood filth touching it!"

"Oh really?" said Hermione, walking up to Draco with the glass in her hands. She dipped her finger into the firewhisky and put her finger in her mouth and sucked it.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Hermione. Draco pinned her up against the wall, some of the firewhisky spilling. Hermione placed her finger yet again into the drink and this time put it on Draco's lips. She kissed him and sucked his lips, taking in the taste of the firewhisky and him. He kissed her back, running his hands through her hair. Hermione dropped the glass, shattering it, running her hands through his hair. They kissed until they were out of breath. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away. She picked up her bag and left Draco there, all hot and bothered.

She walked out of the room, and Draco was following her. She saw Zabini on the corner of the hall, leaning against it.

_He is Draco's best friend… If I can seduce him, then Draco will be mad and want me more!_

_Aphrodite, I don't want Draco. Stop this, I don't want to be with Malfoy, I don't' want to seduce Blaise, I don't want to do this anymore! Get out of me!_

_NO!_

_But- _.

Hermione couldn't stop her. She walked up to Blaise and pulled him by his tie into an deserted classroom. She left the door slightly open so if Draco walked by he could see. She pushed him onto a table and started kissing him. He could taste firewhisky in her mouth and he got immediately turned on. Draco walked by on cue and saw them in their act. _What! If a girl wants Draco Malfoy, she only wants Draco Malfoy. I thought Hermione wasn't like this. Well, I guess she is the new Gryffindor Slut. Who would have thought._

_

* * *

_Hope you like it! Review pls!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for not reviewing for ages! I've been on vacation and been really really busy :S! Ok, soo here is our chapter! Oh! And please guys, read a story that I wrote with my really good friend Kat (Mrs. Panda Eyes) It's on my profile. It's called "I Guess We're Roomies" Soo enough with my nonsense rambling, here is the chapter:

* * *

Hermione looked out of the window with absolute disgust. She was turning into something she didn't want to be at all. She hated it. She hated her new image, her new personality, her new everything! She secretly always wanted Draco, always, but what Aphrodite was doing didn't help.

-Flashback-

_Hermione was on the table, making out with Blaise. Draco came in and screamed, "You slut! You whore! What do you think you're doing making out with my best friend?" Hermione looked up and Blaise groaned. "I can make out with anyone I want to. You have no right to tell me!" Hermione said. "I thought you liked me, but now I hate you…mudblood!" spat Draco. Hermione got up and calmly left the room. But by the time she got to her dorm, she was in full panic. She had no control of herself or her actions. _

-End of Flashback-

Hermione wanted to get rid of Aphrodite and fast. She just didn't know how. But then she had an idea. Hermione got up and started heading towards the library. She went out of her common room and bumped into Draco Malfoy. He looked at her, she was in a horrible state, she was all messy and she looked like she was about to go crazy. He asked her something, something Hermione couldn't decipher. She just grunted in reply. Draco decided to follow her. Hermione may be vulnerable to Aphrodite, but she was smart enough to block her from her thoughts for a short while so she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. Hermione walked into the library and went straight to the book that caused all this problem. She picked up the book and skimmed through the table of contents. "Aha!" she said softly when she found the words _Removing Spirits/Gods from body_. She quickly flipped to that page and read as fast as a human possibly could.

"_To remove a spirit from one's body, they must say a simple incantation. To do this, one must realize that the Gods, Goddesses, and Spirits are very powerful witches and wizards. The muggles thought of them as Gods for they do not know of the magical realm, and these sets of witches and wizards went to the muggle realm and impressed the muggles. The only reason the Ministry of Magic couldn't do anything was because these "Gods and Goddesses" were too powerful for the Ministry to control. Eventually the Ministry gave up and these set of Magical beings were considered superhuman in the world of Anciend Muggles." _

Hermione looked up. She then realized how Aphrodite's spirit was hidden in a magical library, even if she was in the muggle section.

_Hermione! What do you think you think you are doing?_

_Aphrodite, I wouldn't tell you anything_

_Then I'll just have to force it out of your mind!_

_I'll just see you try…_

Suddenly Hermione was having the biggest internal battle she had ever encountered. Her head was hurting so much that she fell of her chair and started rolling on the floor. Her mind filled up with every single thought she probably ever had. The ones about Draco, Ron, Harry, School, and everything else she could possibly imagine. Hermione thought she was going crazy then suddenly someone screamed something. This scream brought her to her senses as she heard, "Granger! What's wrong!" She looked up to see her savior. Her savior from her thoughts and her possessor. And there he was, Draco Malfoy standing above her.

"Draco save me! I'm posse-" Hermione was cut off my Aphrodite

"You're what?" asked Draco baffled, he was thinking of calling St. Mungo's and book her into the Psycho-Ward.

Hermione mustered up all her strength and she went to the book. She opened it to the page where it said the incantation. She quickly read it and muttered, "Phasma, nil existo!"

And suddenly she heard a faint screaming inside of her, she heard Aphrodite screaming _Noooooooooo!_ And she was gone. Gone from Hermione, gone forever. Then she collapsed on the ground from all the mental exhaustion. She didn't realize a pair of strong arms picking her up, taking her to help.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't want to give away too much! Now I have a poll, do you guys want this story to be really long (20-30) or should I make it short and sweet (10-15) polls are open! 


	6. Chapter 6

-Shields Self From Flying Banana Peels- Okay Okay! I'm sorry for not updating for 2 months! I'm evil, I'm horrible, I know! Just here is the next chapter.. and thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You know who you are!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up, but her elbows wouldn't prop her up. She groaned because she was in pain. Madam Pomfrey rushed in after she heard Hermione.

"Hermione dear! Don't put much pressure on yourself… after all you've gone through! God knows what would have happened if Mr. Malfoy didn't bring you here…" said the Healer in a worried tone.

"What? Why? What happened? All I remember is Aphrodite coming out of me…" said Hermione.

"That's the point! Once a spirit comes out of the human body, the body becomes very very weak. The second she came out, you passed out you flew into the bookshelf, causing yourself severe injuries," said Madam Pomfrey.

"How come I _flew_ into the book case?" asked Hermione in a curious tone. She was baffled, she had no idea that all this could happen just because of a spirit.

"Well, she came out, and Aphrodite being powerful, just flung you… It sounds a bit strange, I know, but God knows what these powerful Spirits can do. You should be thankful that Mr. Malfoy brought you here on time, I know I'm repeating myself, otherwise you may have had serious injuries!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

_Malfoy saved me. I wonder why… I'm mudblood Granger! Why would he want to save ME of all people. Well… maybe he is capable of human emotions, I bet he didn't think that I was bleeding on the library for just for the attention, because that's just ridiculous. I can't believe the way I have been acting for the last couple of weeks! Now no one will want to go with me to the Halloween Ball that's coming up, but that's not it, I hurt so many people's feelings, I have to make a public apology, and make sure that it wasn't ME who was doing all of it. _Hermione was cut off from her thoughts when Harry and Ron burst into the Hospital Wing.

"HERMIONE! What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? We heard that you were seen taken up to the Hospital Wing! It's usually me! And why have you been acting so strange lately?" said Harry… By the end of this interrogation, he was out of breath and Hermione was laughing.

"Harry! Don't worry, I'm ok. It's a long story. What happened was that a couple of weeks ago I went to the Muggle related to wizard section in the library, and I found a book about the Ancient Greek Gods. I was interested, so I opened it. When I did the spirit of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Desire, and Want, possessed me. She made me do things I regret doing, so I'm really sorry if I've been acting strange. And you know what is really strange… MALFOY carried me up here! Oh! And you're probably wondering how I got hurt. Well, what happened was that when I got the spirit out of me by saying an incantation, my body became weak, but Aphrodite because of her rage, flung me onto a bookshelf, so I fell and a couple of books fell on me and now I'm hurt…. But don't worry, I'll be out by tomorrow…" said Hermione. She was satisfied at her shortened summary of what happened to her. She might have used it for her public apology, of course taking out the part about Malfoy and such.

"Hermione… I can't believe you went through all of that!" said Ron in awe, looking at Hermione.

"I know, neither can I! But why didn't you tell us when you were possessed… We could have helped you know!" said Harry in a brotherly voice.

"I tried telling you, Ginny, and Ron, but the thing was that Aphrodite kept threatening me if I said anything, so I kept my mouth shut. But another thing that bothers me is that I … I-kissed-Malfoy…" said Hermione shyly. She didn't know why she was telling them this, she must have been crazy.

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Ron in a rage. His ears were red and he was fuming.

"I didn't know what I was doing! I couldn't control Aphrodite!" said Hermione, she felt tears itching in the back of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry because Ron was mad at her, she was going to cry because she actually LIKED kissing Malfoy, but she couldn't tell anyone that she did.

"She's right Ron, but now we can't touch her because she's got ferret germs…" joked Harry. Hermione laughed, she was glad that her friends understood her… Harry and Ron gave her some books that she had to do for homework and other things to keep her entertained. Harry and Ron went because they had to finish some homework too. She just about got started on her Potions Essay when someone else barged in… It was Malfoy! Hermione let out an audible gasp.

"I won't bite…" said Malfoy calmly, dragging a seat next to Hermione's bed.

"What are you doing here?" said Hermione feebly. She was glad that Malfoy came to visit, but it was strange… did he want something?

"I knew all along. The spirit, it had something to do with Dark Magic, so all I wanted to say is that I forgive you for acting all strange…" said Malfoy with a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione smiled.

"Now, who said I need your grace!" said Hermione jokingly.

"I think you have a guilty conscience for kissing me, so all I wanted to say is that we can pretend like it never happened…" said Draco.

"Why are you being all civilized and nice Malfoy? You said about 3 consecutive sentences without saying 'mudblood'" said Hermione curiously. She sure was asking a lot of questions in the past hour. Draco got up, dragged the chair back to wear it belonged, and before he exited, he said, "Because I'm not my father, Hermione."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a Dramatic Closing line! Yay for Draco! You know what I want.. reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait soo much. Life has been really busy for me! I'm not kidding. I just moved and started school and I have had alot of work. So I'm really sorry for making you wait! This chapter is short because its a small introduction to the second part of the story...

So here you are! The Love of a Goddess, Chapter Whatever:

* * *

After regaining her health, Hermione was a new person. She walked around explaining what happened and apologizing to everybody she hurt. Everyone was very shocked to hear that you can actually be possessed by a spirit of the Greek gods. It was unheard of, but feared because it was very dark magic. Even after making up with Harry and Ron, all she could think about was Draco. She barely saw him after the hospital wing incident, and that was over two weeks ago! She constantly thought about his smile, yes a genuine smile she saw on his face when she was with him in the Hospital Wing. It suited him, to smile once in a while. She was back getting good marks in all her classes, Hermione were happy again! Or so it seemed… 

**1-2 weeks later**

After a month of being free from Aphrodite's spirit in her body, Hermione still couldn't stop thinking about him. How was it that every boy fell for her, but not him. Why was he so special? She was still perplexed.

Hermione quickly excused herself from the dinner table to rush down to the library. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around Harry and Ron. She didn't know why, she liked them as brothers, but obviously they liked her more than brotherly love. It scared her, frankly.

Hermione walked down the hall to the library. Se sat in her favorite spot, a secluded corner in the romance novel section. Sighing she picked up her book and started reading. She was left undisturbed for more than an hour. Hermione fell asleep in the comfortable chair.

She waked up several hours later, to find that the library was completely dark and no one was in sight. She panicked and dropped her book when she got upto look around. She quickly took out her wand and muttered "lumos".

…**meanwhile**

Draco sat there, asleep. He finally has been able to catch a bit of sleep since a while. He was very stressed with a lot on his mind. While juggling Quidditch, School, and his raging teenage hormones, he was having a hard time to cope. Yes sure he was Mr. Play-It-Cool Malfoy but he was like every other human being, he had problems, but he didn't want to admit it. Draco also couldn't stop thinking about one girl. How come when Hermione was possessed he could barely stand her, but now that she's back to normal, he can't stop thinking about her. It scared him, to be thinking about a girl in such ways. He was known for his "Bam-Wham-Thank You Ma'am!" habits. It was slowly killing him to know that he was actually having feelings that was more than lust.

Hermione was different than all the other teenage girls. She didn't worry about her looks as much as the other girls, but still managed to look incredible. You could discuss things with her, not just make out. Have heated debates and discussions, have real conversation with her. It drove him crazy but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. That's why he's been avoiding her.

He awoke with a sudden jerk. Draco was having nightmares about getting the Dark Mark again. His nightmares always ended the same way, with that same line he told Hermione in the hospital wing… "I'm not my father, Hermione." It killed him. He knew that he wasn't his father, but he was turning into him. He was being slowly brainwashed, and he couldn't help it.

Everything was dark. Looking around confused he got up and bumped into a bookcase. "Shit.." he muttered under his breath. He looked around frantically and took out his wand. "Lumos" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Did you guess what the second part is? If you didn't than stay tuned! I love twists! And again I'm sorry that it's so short, like I said before, its like an intro to the second part. You know my rule. I need atleast 10 reviews before I update :P 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I give you all the right to pummell me with tomatos for not updating since October. No I swear! Flame away. I deserve it. First, my computer wouldn't let me update, second, I got put into a new school this semester, third I moved into a new house, and fourth, I moved into a new country all together in October? What's that? You want me to shut up? Okay! Chapter 8 of The Love of a Goddess! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione started panicking. It wasn't the first time she was locked in the library because she stayed up so late studying and fell asleep, it's that she heard another noise in the library. Someone muttering "shit!' Everyone knew Death Eaters had foul language, and now days, with Voldemort back in power, they're everywhere…

She slowly got up and walked to the door, there might be a chance that she could do some spells so she could open it! She felt around for the lock and started muttering incantations under her breath. She was starting to get a bit worried even when the most complicated spells wouldn't work.

Suddenly, someone from behind her came and put their hand on her mouth. Her scream was muffled by the big hand. She started kicking and grunting, the person let her go. She turned around as the person sighed a sigh of relief. She saw her eyes widen when she saw the platinum blonde hair and the silver eyes they were falling into.

"What was that for!?" she said in the harshest voice she could muster up after seeing _him_.

"I thought you might be someone dangerous, you never know these days…" he said with a shrug. His heart started beating faster, and he mentally scolded himself for feeling _affection _towards a girl.

"I thought you were someone dangerous…" she said too. He chuckled, then they both started trying to find some way to get out.

For a while, they just sat there… fiddling with their hair or doing something or another. It was an uncomfortable silence. They felt sort of awkward next to each other, trapped inside a big library in the middle of the night, just them. The situation wasn't very fun to be in. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So I guess we're stuck in here, huh…"

"Thank you, Captain obvious!"

"No need to be Sarcastic, Malfoy…"

"Back to Malfoy now, are we, Granger?"

"Fine, then, No need to be Sarcastic, _Draco_"  
He sort of like the way she said his name, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He sort of liked everything about her. She never really cared much about her looks (when she wasn't possessed with Aphrodite) and she never really tried hard to impress boys. A lot of boys were falling in love with her because they suddenly realized that she was in fact, good looking. Aphrodite made her a bit slutty, and the boys starting lusting after her straight away. Draco just felt that there was something different about her.

Suddenly, they heard some thumping in the back of the library. Hermione's back straightened as she heard the sound. Draco froze in his place. These times were very dangerous, being out alone in an empty place was more dangerous than you could imagine. She suddenly found herself closer to Draco.

They both got up and started going towards the noise. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, she was scared of what might happen. It wasn't like Hermione to be cowardly, but a girl from Ravenclaw had already been kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters. As they approached the noise, Hermione's heart quickened. They both armed their wands as they took a step into the aisle.

Hermione breathed again, it was just the "Monster book of Monsters" misbehaving again. She hated when that happened, when you were scared to death about something and it actually really was nothing. She looked at Draco and looked down at her hand as she realized she was still holding it. She quickly let go, blushing while she was at it. Draco looked unfazed.

He really was scared for a moment though. He was afraid it was his father's friends, the death eaters. Due to popular belief, everyone thought Draco wanted to be a Death Eater. He really didn't, he didn't want to fight a side of evil. Sure, he was Slytherin and he was mean, but it was all under the influence of his father. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, and when he refused and ran away, Hogwarts was his only refuge, the followers of the Dark Lord could never touch him here.

The both sat down near the fireplace, even though it was aflame. Hermione muttered a simple incantation and it started burning. It was nice to just sit there, in the awkward, yet somewhat comfortable, presence of the person you had a secret crush on. Hermione felt a bit daring, so she asked timidly if he wanted to play Truth or Dare, this evening couldn't get any stranger. Draco reluctantly agreed.

"Truth or Dare, Draco"

"Truth"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No! Truth or Dare, Hermione"

"Bu-! Fine. Um. Truth too"

"Who do you have a crush on, Potter or Weasley?"

"Neither! Truth or Dare!"

"Wai- Fine. Dare"

"I dare you to… um. I dare you to run around this bookshelf screaming 'I love Muggles!'"

"That's insane! But fine…"

Draco got up to do his little muggle run around as Hermione sat there watching. He really wasn't that bad, you know? There was something endearing about him, the way his blonde hair fell into those enchanting eyes… She sighed.

"Okay, I'm done. Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth again!"

"Tut tut, not a dare-devil? Okay, who's your crush then?"

Hermione hesitated. She decided to tell the truth. "… You"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What did you think? I'd love to thank my wonderful beta Swoof and my friend Kat who helped me through thick and thin (and Swoof too!) Cliffy.. right? I"ll update once I get 10-15 reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I haven't updated in 6 months. And I admit, I would have had alot of oppurtunities to update but I didn't. You are all allowed to send me hatemail, no seriously. So right, this chapter isn't very long, so forgive me for that. I hope you like it though! Don't worry, I'll update my other stories too, soon, since now it's summer break. It's my birthday tommorow so I'll be expecting review on my birthday! Thanks!  
---------- 

Hermione shifted in her seat. This was a very awkward moment indeed. She timidly looked at Draco for his response. Inside she was beating herself up for actually telling him that she liked him. Why couldn't she have lied or something! She thought of ways to turn this situation around. Should she scream "APRIL FOOLS!" when it's not April? Maybe she should attempt a memory erasing charm! Her thought were racing with silly ideas that she knew would never work then suddenly she heard him talk. Hermione's head shot up at the sound of his voice. He was leaning in closer, mumbling something that Hermione didn't understand. Then she felt his lips on hers, their breaths mingled for a second, then the kiss deepened.

This was nothing like Aphrodite's kiss. That kiss was rough and passionate. This one was soft and meaningful, she felt something promising. Hermione knew that Draco had changed his ways, it wasn't his fault everything was wrong in his life, and she knew it. There was nothing wrong with him, just because he's Ron and Harry's enemy, doesn't mean it should ruin her chances at a perfect relationship with someone she could actually relate with. Voldemort still hadn't been caught, and she was in danger at all times. Why shouldn't Hermione risk it? She's only going to live once, she should be with Draco if she wanted to.

Similar thought were running through Draco's head. He really liked Hermione, he wasn't like all the other girls he'd been with. She had a brain that was actually put to use. Draco really wanted to be with Hermione, but he didn't want to put her in danger, he didn't want her to get hurt because of his actions. He sighed as he pulled away from the kiss. Hermione looked at him and blushed. He smiled at her, to reassure her that nothing was wrong. Hermione smiled back. He didn't feel like talking, not yet. They still had the whole night ahead of them! She wanted to talk about it. Where this was going. Hermione didn't want this to be just a one night stand. So that's what she did, she started talking.

"Draco?" she said timidly.

"Yes Hermione" he replied

"Where do you think this is going? I mean our relationship" she said.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." He answered

"Well I don't know either" she told him

"Do you want to continue.. I don't know, I guess being together?" he asked her

"Well, yes, to tell you the truth, I like you, and I really don't want this to be just a one night stand sort of a thing" Hermione answered.

"I understand what you mean, I like you too, you sort of challenge me, and I love that" Draco said, while laughing

"So you want to continue this? If we come out of the library tomorrow, holding hands, you know what our house mates would say?" she said

"Of course I do! That's the only thing I'm worried about. What if my parents find out. They would kill me if they knew that I liked a muggleborn, not that there's anything wrong with muggleborns, but you know my parents," he said defeated tone.

"Wait so you like me?" Hermione said.

"I thought we made that clear when I kissed you," he said with the trademark smirk

"True.. true.. But that still doesn't solve our problem" she said

"I know. I think we should risk it, I mean, what can we lose?" Draco said with a shrug.

"Possibly our lives, but yeah, I'm willing to risk it too," she said in a joking voice.

Draco sighed. They needed to think things over if they were serious about this relationship. They needed to set their priorities, where their loyalties stood. Hermione knew this, but she was willing to risk it all. She was willing to risk it for something she knew wasn't just a schoolgirl crush. Their relationship wasn't like Ron and Lavender's, only for the perks, but she felt something more than that. Hermione sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated for her?

Hermione moved to Draco's couch and kicked her shoes off. She lay her head on Draco's chest and just sat there, listening to his heart beat. She felt safe, warm, around him, like there were no worries. He smelled faintly of cedar, she loved cedar. Hermione thought it was manly. Draco looked down at the out of control brown hair. He put his hand on hers. Whatever the future had in store for them, both of them would always remember this moment. The moment when they finally realized that it was more than just lust.

----------  
So what do you think? Good? xD Review please! 


End file.
